Return the Favor EPOV
by Karrisa
Summary: After sharing a novel sexual experience with Edward touching her, Bella wants to return the pleasure. This version is EPOV. The other is BPOV.


_Ok, this is my original story _Return the Favor _in Edward's POV since everyone asked for it. It's a follow up of my previous story _(Innocent Fun)_. It starts off right where the last one left off. You don't necessarily have to read _Innocent Fun _to keep up but there are some references to it and it might flow better if you do. You might also want to read _Return the Favor _from Bella's POV. Or, if you want, you can read either version, depending on whose POV you're most interested in. Don't say both versions are the same because they're not necessarily; the dialogue is the same and the events are the same but each character depicts the events in totally different ways. All characters and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Feel free to let me know what you guys think._

I held Bella and played with her hair as she fell asleep. I could watch her for hours; she was so peaceful. And satiated. I smiled to myself, swelling with pride because I was the one who made her feel that way. The only who could _ever _make her feel that way, she'd said. I knew she wasn't trying to flatter me. I saw her unravel in my hands… felt her tremble beneath my touches, my caresses… tasted her quivering against my wintry lips… I touched my fingers to my nose, smelling Bella on my fingers still, the sweetest smell in the world. I growled deep in my chest, a wave of desire washing over me. Bella was truly a feast for all of my senses.

Several hours passed by with me tormenting myself with memories of the previous hours and growing more and more aroused. When it got too much to bear, I slowly detached myself from Bella. She moaned subconsciously; I prayed that she wouldn't wake to find me fleeing like a coward. When it seemed that she was still fast asleep, I walked over to her desk, removed a piece of stationary, and jotted down a quick note to her.

Making my way to the window, I caught a glimpse of the cherry red brassiere that Bella had willingly torn off of herself in our moment of passion. My lip curled back over my teeth as I recalled how I had literally wanted to rip it off of her with my teeth. It had taken all that I had to keep me from succumbing to the animal inside of me. I don't know why but I was such a Neanderthal around Bella sometimes. I hung the red material on the doorknob, then dove out of the window, careful not to wake my beloved…

It was midday so I knew Bella would be waking up soon. I wanted to spend the day with her, then take her on an overnight trip to a clearing not far from our mansion where I knew the stars shone the brightest. I wanted to introduce her to a different type of beauty and watch her appreciate it: one type of beauty appraising another. I was not sure when Bella would show, so I stayed downstairs with my family, killing time. When I heard the pathetic sputtering of her pickup truck, I leapt to my feet and to the door, wanting to be outside to welcome her before she even turned the corner.

I opened the car door for her, guiding her out of her truck. She smiled at me, a smile that always brought me so much satisfaction. I couldn't help myself; I tugged her into my arms. Her hair was in an adorably disarray. I found my hands drifting to those renegade strands of hair and brushing them out of her face. I placed a soft kiss on her pink lips. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back.

We made our way into the mansion. I paused at the living room, giving Bella a chance to greet everyone. I interlaced our fingers. "Bella and I are going up to my room to watch a movie."

Alice looked up abruptly, "Oh, Bella, I got you something." She leapt up gracefully and waltzed over to the couch, where she picked up a dark gray and navy blue checkered material.

She tossed it at Bella. I waited, allowing Bella a respectable amount of time to evaluate her present. "Wow, Alice, this is gorgeous. I wish you hadn't though."

"I wanted to. I thought of you _exactly_ when I saw it. Do you love it?" I tried to read Alice's thoughts, trying to see what her intent was on buying Bella a gift out of the blue. All I could hear was her humming show tunes in her head. How peculiar…

Bella meandered the scarf around her neck. "I really do. You just don't know how much."

"Neither do you." she grinned (maliciously?). "Well, not yet anyway."

Upstairs, in my room, I was hyperaware of Bella's every move. Every little movement on her part was just another act of seduction; the way she removed her jacket, then sat on my bed, for example… I positioned myself on the wall, facing her curled up on my bed. She looked so nervous that I almost wanted to laugh. Last night she was so uninhibited. She was watching me, probably hoping I'd bring up last night's events. I watched her in return. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

My body tensed. "Of?"

"You. I don't know what you're thinking." A look of dejection marred her features.

I let a smile creep into my voice. This was new. "Really? Now you know how I feel around you all the time." I pushed myself from the wall and walked over to my innocent angel. I pulled her arms from around her knees and settled in between her legs. My fingers were automatically drawn to her auburn hair. Inches from her face, I whispered, "Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

The familiar rush of blood swept like wildfire over her face. Long ago, this would send me into a whirl, but now I just found it incredibly endearing. "I—I want to know how you feel—about…"

I debated whether I should feign confusion or not. I decided to be forward. I slipped my tongue out of mouth to tantalize her bottom lip for a very, very brief second. "About last night?"

Her breathing grew shallower. "Yes."

I kissed her then, violently and in starved desperation. I felt her tongue thrust into my mouth to mate with mine. She arched her back. A small panic built inside of me as I felt her pressing up against me. I felt myself growing rigid and slid down her body so that she would not notice my reaction. I pulled away from her rosebud lips hesitantly. "Bella… I had a great time last night."

"What?" she asked in quiet disbelief.

"I had a great time last night," I repeated, brushing a feather-light kiss on her lips.

She encased my face in her soft, pastel hands and brought it close to her own, whispering, "So did I."

Here comes the part that I'm sure she'll hate to hear. I pierced her eyes with mine, "But I don't think we should do it again."

I could see her struggling to veil her disappointment. Bella was not good at lying, though it was not for lack of trying. It was just not in her nature to be dishonest. "Why not?"

"Bella, don't look like that. It breaks my heart to see you so sad." Irrationally, I would do anything to keep her from being sad.

"I can't help it. I thought you had a good time and I _know_ I had a _great_ time. I don't see what the problem is." She shifted her gaze to focus on somewhere—anywhere else—other than my face. "Is it because I—didn't reciprocate?"

My body stilled. "Is that what you think?" She didn't answer. "Bella, look at me." She brought her eyes back to mines. "All I want is to make you happy. I _loved_ making you feel good last night and I could do that for eternity if it would bring you pleasure. I could care less about me and I don't resent that you didn't 'return the favor.'"

"So why can't we do it again?"

"It's very hard for me to try to hold back when all I want is to lose control. You make it so easy for me to want to just lose myself in you, Bella. Last night, I wanted to ravish you. You were so tantalizingly open and it took everything I had for me not to devour you." Saying these words out loud brought back memories, memories that drove me wild with wanting Bella.

She moved against me. "Edward," she moaned, "You can control yourself. I _know_ you can."

"And what if I can't?"

"You did it last night."

I turned her face to the side and pulled gently at her scarf until the side of her neck was bare. I placed a kiss there. "What if it gets harder to control myself?"

"What if it gets easier?"

I chuckled mockingly, "I doubt it." I crumpled my nose and sniffed the air. "I can smell you getting aroused already. You don't know the pain I feel when I smell that change in you."

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized in a whisper, "I don't mean…"

"Don't get me wrong," I placed another kiss on her creamy neck, "It's a good pain. A frantic need… unbearable excitement…"

Her body relaxed against my own. "I know what you mean. You do the same thing to me."

I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling over and over again. "It's so strong… You smell wonderful… You know how your blood sings to me?" I felt her nod. "Well, your arousal chants to me… loudly… It's the sweetest, most alluring melody." I let a moan escape my throat, "A siren's song to a weak sailor…"

She squirmed under me. "You're weak?" she inquired timidly.

I sighed against her skin. "You just don't know how much. Bella, it terrifies me to know that one wrong move on my part and your life could end."

"You won't let that happen. I _know_ you love me too much to let that happen."

"You have so much faith in me. I don't know if I deserve it." I opened my eyes up again. Bella was looking to make eye contact with me.

"Edward, I love you. I know you love me and that you'd never hurt me. I won't force you to make love to me, seeing as how we have an agreement but I insist on being able to do other things." She kissed me while pushing at me my chest and I let her overtake me. Only in this state of mind could she ever overpower me. I was now flat on my back, with her astride me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about what you said before. What if I wanted to?"

I felt my skin prickling with suspicion. "Wanted to what?" Bella's heart was beating crazily out of control. "Bella, what if you wanted to what?"

She licked her lips, momentarily distracting me from my question. Until I heard her answer, that is. "Return the favor."

Dear God. "Absolutely not. Out of the question," I responded vehemently.

"Edward, why not? How is it fair for you to make me feel that way when you don't want me to…"

I bolted upright, holding on to her so that she would not topple over. "Bella, it's one thing for me to touch you but it's completely different for you to put your hands on me. My body's more sensitive than yours. I won't be able to help myself…"

"Edward, please," she begged. I knew this battle was all but lost. I was powerless when she begged. I've only ever been able to deny her one thing and it wasn't a total denial; it was a postponement. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed kisses all over my cold skin. "It would make me so happy." That's all I wanted. She knew my weaknesses and she was ruthless when it came to using them.

I pressed her closer to me, unable to deny the strong need that I felt to have her pressed as tightly up against me as possible. "Why are you doing this to me? You're purposely endangering yourself and for what?"

"I told you why: I love you. I want to own every part of you and I want you to own every part of me." She retrieved from bathing my face with kisses and placed an openmouthed one on my lips. I yanked gently at her scarf, attempting to pull it clear off but deciding against doing so. Bella pulled away again and said, "Let's make a deal."

Stubbornly, I responded, "I don't want to make any deals with you, Bella."

She pressed me back onto the bed and moved her hips so that her center was positioned right above my throbbing erection. "Please, Edward."

The sweet sensation of her situated so provocatively on top of me was not lost on me. I felt my hands floating to her hips to hold her in place. "Bella, you don't have to do anything to me." She really didn't. I felt an immense satisfaction at just watching her reactions to my erotic praises to her body.

"Just hear me out." She unwound the scarf from around her neck and held it out in front of me. "What if we tied you up?"

Her sense of humor was always refreshing to me, but I was surprised to find that she was not kidding. I laughed, careful not to sound hysterical with disbelief. "Bella, you really think that would hold me back?"

She turned scarlet, "Well—not really, but I was thinking that you could focus some energy in trying to keep from ripping my scarf apart and some on me—making you feel good."

Ok, this has gone far enough. "Bella, you can't possibly be…"

"Humor me," she whispered huskily, leaning forward to fasten her lips to mine. She retreated, looking deeply into my eyes. I could see just how serious she was.

I knew Bella would not back down. I figured it was easier to give in than to argue for hours with her unwavering every step of the way. My throat burned as I surrendered to her. "Fine, we'll try."

She grinned with severe contentment. "If you feel something going wrong and you can't control yourself, we can stop."

"Immediately," I added.

"Immediately." I stripped my gunmetal shirt from my body and threw it from the bed, watching Bella's eyes drift over me in appreciation. She took hold of my wrists and nervously tied them to the bedpost with her scarf. I'd be lying if I said that this situation was not having a very strong effect on me. Bella straddling me… dominating me… was a colossal turn on. I knew I was hard as steel. I glared at Bella, conveying with my eyes the bonfire that was blazing inside of me. She looked quickly away, probably afraid of what she saw looking back at her. I don't blame her; I wanted to consume her in the most primitive, barbaric way.

"I'll take it easy on you," she promised, jeeringly.

"Please do," I pleaded. I knew she thought it was joke. She did not realize how I all but lose all semblance of control when she touched me.

Bella looked slightly overwhelmed, as if she did not know where to start. My plan was to lay here and let her have her way with me. No matter what she did to me, I would not lose control. After a brief minute of reflection, she kissed me. She started off nibbling at my lower lip. I kept trying to deepen the kiss, but like a true seductress, Bella kept pulling away. She finally gave me what I longed for, letting me taste the sweet warmth of her mouth. In all of my human memories, nothing tastes as sweet as the taste of Bella's mouth. After last night, though, I built up a taste for her rosy nipples… Her body was just a buffet for my mouth. I could only imagine how saccharinely delicious the nectar calling out to me from between her legs was. I definitely intend to find out one day…

Bella crushed her pelvis into mine and my body involuntarily responded with a shudder. She skimmed her fingers over my bare skin, landing at the top of my jeans. She unclasped them, then moved her hands to the zipper. I waited in panicked anticipation for her to continue. She pulled back to look into my eyes. I could see the question in her eyes; I did not need her to speak it. I should stop her. Instead, I whispered, "Keep going."

That seemed to be all the encouragement she needed. Her lips latched onto mines again. I felt her unzip my jeans, all while she was kissing me harder and fiercely. She eased her warm fingers into my boxers. Her fingers feathered against my erection. Oh God, maybe I should stop this. I was not sure if I was ready for this. Bella had so much power over me. I wanted to explode and she had barely touched me. She wrapped her hands around me. It, in response, jerked in her hand.

I groaned softly. She pulled me out of my boxers. I could not bear to tear away from her and watch her so close to that part of me for fear that I would go mad and embarrass the both of us. She stroked her hand up and down my penis, brushing the tip of the head with her fingertip.

I savagely extracted my lips from Bella's, turning my head away from her. I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, fighting against the urge to break my bonds and ravage my seductress. I felt Bella's weight lighten, assuming that she must have gotten up. I still refused to open my eyes, afraid of what I might be tempted to do to her. I felt her soft, warm lips placing openmouthed kisses down the side of my neck, my chest, and my abdomen. Then she paused. I smelled her moistening at a faster pace. Dear God…

Before I realized what Bella was planning, I felt her slowly glide her wet tongue from the base of me and then engulf me in the warm, wet cave that was her mouth. I whipped my head around to face her, flinging my eyes open with the movement. "Bella," I growled.

She drew me deeper in the alcove of her mouth, temporarily redirecting my horrified thoughts to thoughts of unprecedented ecstasy. She was focused on my face, which was twisted up from pleasure I was sure. This seemed to propel her on. I wanted to mind, but I could not bring myself to concentrate on minding; I've never felt this way before.

She affixed her mouth to the head of my penis, swirling her tongue around. I clenched my fists and chewed on my bottom lips. She withdrew me from her mouth and proceeded to flick her tongue under the head of my penis. That area was surprisingly sensitive and my body reacted in kind, tensing and jolting with each touch of her warm tongue. I pulled at my wool shackles, forcing the metal of my bedpost to groan.

My pelvis arched off the bed. Bella took this as a sign to continue her lascivious onslaught and reinstated me in her mouth. "Bella," I moaned, "You don't know what you're doing." I tugged at my binds again causing the bedpost to groan in protest once more.

She laved me with her tongue. "You don't like it?" Her warm breathed caressed my penis. I wanted to answer, to tell her how this was the best I've ever felt… Before I had the chance, though, her tongue was back on me, greedily lapping at me like I was her new favorite treat. "I love how you taste," she whispered, licking a bead of moisture from the peak of me. "And I _love_ how you feel in my mouth." With her hand, she worked my penis enthusiastically in time with the strong pulls of her mouth. Her mouth… that sweet, sweet mouth. I never knew it was capable of supplying me with such gratification.

I struggled to hold on to my sanity. "Bella, I don't think I can keep…" She looked up at me, studying my face. I've never felt more physically vulnerable than I did under the ministrations of Bella's mouth.

I felt her relax her throat and draw in as much of me into my mouth as she could. My hips rose involuntarily to push myself deeper into her mouth. I felt her throat yield under the pressure, sheathing the head of my penis in a lusciously erotic way. My eyes grew wild and uncivilized as they locked onto hers again. "Do that again," I begged unevenly. She obliged, extracting me from her mouth and then slid me slowly, yet deeply back into the familiar warmth. I yanked my wrists ferociously apart, determined to break free. The bedpost snapped off and the scarf came apart as if it was made of paper. I threw the scraps off the side of the bed and moved to weave my fingers through Bella's coffee colored hair.

I held her in place as she bobbed over me, taking me in and out, in and out… I was careful not to suffocate her. I reveled in the contrast of temperature between my skin and the inside of her mouth. I leaned back against the pillows. My eyes rolled up into my head while I suffered under Bella's mouth. I held on to the bed frame, burrowing my fingers into the metal.

"Bella," I whimpered, "_Why_ are you torturing me like this? Your mouth is ridiculously wicked…"

She sucked me deeper, then pulled me back out, milking the head of my penis when she reached it. My fingers burrowed further into metal. The metal ceded slightly. "Let go, Edward," she moaned against me.

I glowered at her, silently pleading against her suggestion. I was not sure that she fully understood how I felt, though, as I had a hard time glowering in the midst of all the bliss that I felt. "Bella, I _can't_. I don't want…"

"Fine. I can help you out." Then, I was back in her mouth. I knew what was coming. I attempted to object, but found myself unable to keep from ramming into her mouth. I knew I was stronger than her, but in that moment, Bella had all the power over me. This terrified me and had me begging for a reprieve. "Bella… I think you should let up… I can't hold back anymore…"

She ignored me, naturally, and kept on with her full-fledged assault.

I was gritting my teeth so hard, I felt that I would shatter every one of them. I dug my fingers deeper into the metal bed frame until I tore a piece right off. I struggled to keep myself under control, knowing that my efforts were futile.

I was throbbing and pulsing heavily. My body was humming like an electric current was coursing through me. I erupted, momentarily losing all sense of anything except the powerful pleasure brought on by Bella's mouth. I heard and felt her fervently swallowing the remnants of my explosion. I pulverized the piece of metal in my hand and tossed it to the floor. Then, I hauled Bella up my body and flipped us so that I was back on top. I kissed her lustily, then heaved my hands up under her tank top to enclose them over her breasts. Soft breasts covered in silky material. "You temptress," I whispered coarsely. I kissed her again, voraciously. "What am I going to do with you?"

She touched her forehead to mine. "Whatever you want," she whispered.

I groaned. I wanted to take her up on that offer in the very worst way. "Bella, don't say that. I need you to pretend not to feel that way, at least until we're married." I squeezed my breasts gently.

"I can't, Edward. I'm trying, but it's _so_ hard." She wrapped her legs around me, scrambling my thoughts as I felt her pressing up against me.

I ran my thumbs over her nipples through the material, then slowly removed myself from between her legs and rose from the bed, adjusting myself back into my jeans before she noticed that she was enticing me again. I analyzed the damage I'd done to my bed. "I guess I need to get a new bed."

Bella followed my eyes and gasped. "And my scarf. What'll I tell Alice?"

"Don't tell her anything. I'll replace it."

She jumped lightly from the bed and went to wrap her arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed me softly on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Never doubt that you mean absolutely everything to me." I knew my heart stopped beating a century ago, but I swear I felt it fill up with the intensity and verity of my words.


End file.
